The Fever That Almost Ruined Halloween
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Six days before Halloween Albus Severus wakes up with a fever and is worried about whether he'd be better in time to go trick or treating with his brother and cousin. Written for both October Writing Club's Book Club, and Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both October Writing Club's Book Club, and Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Book Club I used the prompt set for Aunty Siddra which was (object) candy, (word) sick, and (emotion) worried. For Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch my prompt was D9: (season) autumn/fall. I hope you all enjoy The Fever That Almost Ruined Halloween.**

It was bright sunny autumn day before Halloween and Albus Severus Potter was sick as a dog. His nose was congested and felt like someone had shoved a plug into it so he couldn't breathe. His head felt like someone was playing the bongos on it. Worst of all his throat was on fire. What made him the most saddest of all was that it was six days before Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur's Halloween party.

"Al," called his Hugo sending another bout of throbbing pain through Albus's dark haired head, "get out of bed. We have to plan our Halloween costumes for the party at grandma and grandpa's house."

With a sniffle Albus sat carefully up in his bed feeling like he was sitting on a tilt a whirl ride at a carnival. "I don't think I should get up," Albus rasped out. "I don't feel so good."

His mother had been coming up the stairs at this exact moment and had heard how awful her son sounded and raced into the room to see what was wrong with him. Even though it was just his cousin Hugo this act caused Albus a bout of embarrassment. He wasn't a baby any more but he still did enjoy his mother fussing over him when he was sick.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Ginny hovering over son and take his tempeture with her hand.

"My throat hurts," Albus whispered and even that act hurt more than anything.

"You can't sick, Al," James called from the hallway. "It's almost Halloween. Hugo and I need you to complete our costumes. We're supposed to be The Three Stooges. Remember?"

Albus sighed remembering that they had agreed to go as the Stooges but that didn't take away the fact that he felt down right awful. He looked over towards the door where James's head was now poking in. "It's not like I planned to get sick, James," he rasped out every word painfully scraping it's way out of his throat.

"What about the candy?"

Their mother stood up and held up a hand. "Don't worry," she told them both. "Grandma Molly had a cure that could help us out. I'm sure of it." She thought for a second then looked between her two sons. "I'll go see if she can send some over for us."

Albus watched his mother's retreating back as she went downstairs to owl her mother. He felt bad about inconveniencing everyone. It's not like he asked to get sick. He really hadn't. It just happened and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Come on, Hugo," sighed James. "We might as well come up with a back up plan just in case Mum's little cure doesn't work and Al's still sick come Halloween." It was clear that thoughts of candy were going through James's head as he and Hugo raced out of the room.

Albus eased himself back into his bed and felt his eyes drift close. Sleep came quickly back upon him and he didn't know how long he'd been sleeping before someone started to shake his shoulder. Cracking his eyes open he saw it was his mother and she had a spoonful of something in the hand that wasn't shaking his shoulder.

"I got you Grandma Molly's famous cure for strep throat and anything else that will ail you," Ginny told her son with a small smile. "I think if you take a spoonful of this for the next six days you'll be better enough to go trick or treating with your brother and cousin. What do you, son? Shall we try it?"

Albus nodded taking the first spoonful. The medicine tasted quite dreadful and made him quite sleepy. After taking the medicine his eyes drift shut again and sleep quickly claimed him.

For the next five days after each meal Albus had he'd take a spoonful of the dreadful stuff and slept for hours on end. By the beginning of the sixth day he felt like his old self again.

"Mum," he said when she brought out the spoonful of medicine, "I don't think I need that today. I feel better now."

"Is that so?" Ginny asked eyeing her son with a smile.

Albus nodded.

"Go and get ready then. Your brother and cousin are about ready to head out and get some candy from the neighborhood and then we'll head to grandma and grandpa's house for the party."

Albus smiled as he raced off to get into his Stooge costume. He couldn't wait to go and collect candy with his cousin Hugo, and brother James. Boy would they be surprised when he joined them. Smiling he made his way down the stair with candy on his mind and clear head.

 **I hope you all enjoyed The Fever That Almost Ruined Halloween.**


End file.
